A Boy and a Girl's Story - Kazeyama Rinto's Life
by Mitoshi Koro
Summary: Special fanfic berdasarkan dari fanfic 'A Boy And A Girl's Story', mengisahkan tentang kisah hidup seorang mad scientist #plak Kazeyama Rinto dari sudut pandangnya sendiri. CATATAN: Bagi yang baca fic ini tapi blom baca fic i yang 'A Boy And A Girl's Story', sebaiknya dibaca juga biar sepenuhnya mengerti. Collab with Yami Nova! WARNING: Gaje, typo, aneh, sangat panjang. REVIEW!


_**Summary**_** : **Rinto, seorang 'artis jalanan' mendapat kejadian gaje yang mengubah hidup nya, hingga semuanya berubah saat _The Great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek menyerang. #plak!

* * *

_**Kazeyama Rinto's Life**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid. **_

_**Avalon Blue by. Aoi Eir**_

_**.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo**_**, pendek, **_**Typo**_**, aneh, **_**Typo**_**, ajaib, **_**Typo**_**, bahasa gahol ada disini, **_**Typo**_**, dll. dst. dsb.  
**(Len : kebanyakan _typo..._-_-)

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

**Rinto PoV**

Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari kesalahan. Aku hanya seorang Ayah yang tak bisa menjalankan peran nya dengan baik. Seorang Ayah yang membiarkan putri nya sendiri dijadikan obyek percobaan oleh teman ku. Aku adalah Kazeyama Rinto. Seorang _scientist _dan Ayah dari satu-satu nya putri ku, Kagami Rin, yang selamat setelah kejadian 'itu'. Aku juga seorang Kepala Sekolah di sebuah sekolah terkenal di fanfic ini.

Akhir-akhir ini aku memiliki sebuah hobi yang munkin aneh untuk seseorang yang sudah berumah tangga. Hobi itu adalah... kumohon jangan tertawa... hobi itu adalah... em... mengoleksi DVD _anime, _figur-figur _anime, _aksesoris _anime, _dan hal-hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan _anime. _Dengan kata lain, aku adalah seorang _"Otaku". _Tapi... masa bodoh dengan usia! Hobi tidak membatasi umur kan?

Tapi jika kalian mau protes, silahkan protes ke 'orang itu'. Orang itu yang membuat ku menjadi seperti ini. Orang itu yang memaksa ku untuk berubah dan menjadi seorang _otaku. _Orang itu yang telah mengubah kehidupan normal ku menjadi tidak normal. Orang itu yang telah mengubah kehidupan ku yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi luar dan tidak biasa. Orang itu juga yang telah memberi ku semangat untuk hidup. Tapi, Orang itu juga yang telah merampok semua koleksi ku... *hiks*.

Orang itu... awalnya aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dia, tapi orang itu selalu menggunakan kode nama "_The Great Emperor Otaku Kepsek". _Hingga suatu hari, aku akhirnya tahu siapa dia sebenar nya.

Ya... Dia adalah si _Otaku _Kepsek!

Kisah ku dimulai sebelum _otaku _Kepsek menyerang...

**-0o0-**

**20 Tahun yang lalu...**

**Normal PoV**

Jreng Jreng

Terlihat dua figur berpakaian laki-laki dan perempuan yang tengan memebawa gitar di tangan mereka. Mereka tengah berjalan dari satu mobil ke mobil yang lain dengan sebuah senyum di wajah mereka.

"Permisi~" Ucap dua figur itu sambil mengangkat gitar tua mereka.

_**"Itsuka no nagai yume no naka de**_

_**Misukasa reta yowane wa**_

_**Sagashidase nai you ni kakushite**_

_**Kokoro ni kagi o kaketa"**_

Figur laki-laki mulai menyanyi sambil memainkan nada-nada indah dari gitar tua nya.

_**"Awai kioku kawaita kizuguchi**_

_**Uragiri mo kodoku mo norikoete nibutta itami**_

_**Mawari tsuzukeru tokei no hari ga mune o sasu**_

_**Kamawanai susumukara"**_

Figur perempuan ikut menyanyi dan memainkan gitar nya.

_**"Itsu made mo owaranai story**_

_**Chigirete iku yo hoshizora no shita**_

_**Kanashii nagareboshi no kidou**_

_**Aoku moete ochita toki o maki modoshite"**_

Kemudian dua figur itu menyanyi bersama, tersenyum dan menutup mata. Terlihat menghayati lagu yang dimainkan, sambil memainkan gitar mereka.

_**"Nakigoto wa iwanai to chikau yo**_

_**Yakusoku no basho made todoke"**_

Lanjut mereka berdua lalu menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Suara kalian bagus sekali." Puji 'penghuni' mobil yang ada di depan mereka sambil menyerah kan dua lembar uang yang masing masing bernilai 5000 Yen.

"Terima kasih." Ucap dua figur itu sambil menunduk, dan tentu saja membelalakkan mata karena kaget.

"Se-serius nih Pak?" tanya figur laki-laki dengan ekspresi kaget... plus senang.

"Gue serius." Ucap pemilik mobil itu.

"Yakin Pak?" tanya figur perempuan.

"Yakin kok." Jawab pemilik mobil itu.

"Beneran?" tanya dua figur itu kompak... lagi.

"*_sigh*... _Gue serius." Ucap pemilik mobil itu.

"_Arigatõgozaimasu!" _seru mereka sambil menunduk.

"Hmm." Pemilik mobil itu hanya tersenyum.

Kemudian dua figur itu pergi menuju mobil yang lain dan meneruskan profesi mereka...

.

.

.

... Ngamen.

**-0o0-**

**Rinto PoV**

"Wah, orang itu baik sekali ya, mau memberi uang sebanyak ini."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati teman ku yang terlihat bahagia. Di tangan nya terdapat selembar uang bernilai 5000 Yen.

"Kalau saja semua orang memberi kita sebanya ini tiap hari, pasti kita cepat kaya." Ucap nya semangat.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa dengan ucapan nya.

"Huft! Jangan tertawa Rinto-_kun!" _seru nya cemberut.

Oh, aku paling tidak tahan kalau dia membuat ekspresi seperti itu, jadi ku cubit saja kedua pipi nya.

"Hehehe, kalau semua orang meu memberi sebanya ini, pasti profesi kita sudah menjadi pekerjaan utama negara kita, Lenka-_chan~" _Ucap ku masih mencubit nya.

"Lwepwakwaa!"

Pfftt... bahkan bicara nya saja lucu.

"Ahaha. _Gomen... gomen..." _Ku lepas kan tangan ku dan minta maaf.

Lenka-_chan _makin cemberut dan aku makin tertawa.

"Rinto _no Baka!" _seru nya sambil-

*BUGH*

-sambil memukul tangan ku. Tidak sakit sih...

Dia adalah Kagamine Lenka, teman seperjuangan ku. Seperjuangan disini maksud nya adalah mencari uang untuk kehidupan kami. Kami, sama-sama tidak memiliki keluarga. Bukan karena kecelakaan atau semacam nya, hanya tidak punya saja. Aku tidak tau siapa orang tua ku begitu pula Lenka. Dan keadaan ini yang membuat kami menjadi teman dekat.

Dia, Lenka, memiliki wajah yang imut-Hey! Aku serius! Mata besar dengan iris biru seindah langit. Rambut pirang yang sama seperti milik ku. Dan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah nya.

Menatap nya seharian pun aku tidak akan bosan. Dan entah kenapa, setiap kali aku menatap nya, jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang. Aku rasa ini lah yang dinamakan _monkey love. _Tapi aku bukan monyet! Yah walau aku suka pisang sih, hehe. Tapi hey! Masa bosoh dengan monyet(?)

"..to?"

Wajah nya yang terlihat bersinar serta rambut nya yang sedikit panjang dibiarkan terurai ke punggung nya.

"...into?"

Oh, sepertinya aku terkena virus _nge-fly-to-the-sky._

"RINTO!"

"Wha!" seru ku kaget lalu menatap Lenka.

Sepertinya aku melamun tadi, hehe. Ku lihat wajah nya yang cemberut... lagi.

"_Gomen ne. _Lenka-_chan, dõshite?" _tanya ku.

"Hmph!" Dia malah membalikkan tubuh nya dan berjalan mendahului ku.

Ku lihat wajah nya sedikit merah...

_Cute._

_._

_._

_._

Tunggu dulu! Tadi dia memanggil ku tanpa "-_kun"... _

Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

**-0o0-**

**Lenka Pov**

'*mbeek* Rinto _no Baka!'_

Kalian lihat, aku tadi menyatakan perasaan ku kepada teman-orang yang ku sukai. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Aku tidak di perhatikan! Dia malah memandangi ku dengan senyum gaje nya. Ugh... bukan nya aku tidak suka, tapi... Ukh... Golok mana golok!

Nama ku Kagamine Lenka. Aku adalah seorang artis papan melayang(?) yang selalu datang dari mobil ke mobil tanpa diundang, namun aku selalu mendapat bayaran. Yah... walau terkadang ada juga yang sangat 'nge-_fans' _dengan kami hingga 'mereka' mengejar-ngejar kami sampi ke ujung perempatan jalan, aku dan Rinto masih tetap dengan profesi kami.

Profesi sebagai seorang artis jalanan _a.k.a. N_gamen.

Kami saling kenal hampir satu tahun. Waktu itu kami tak sengaja bertemu di 'tempat sakral' para artis jalanan. Ya... momen pertemuan kami memang aneh dan aku akui itu. Tapi, masa bodoh dengan lokasi!

_Anyway... _kami sedang menjalani profesi kami ketika kami bertemu dengan 'orang itu'. Orang yang akan mengubah kehidupan kami.

_**At a certain street...**_

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya 'orang itu' sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatap 'orang itu'. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dan terlihat kalau dia masih muda. Kira-kira berumur dua puluh tahun... mungkin.

"Kazeyama Rinto." Jawab Rinto yang terlihat waspada.

"Kagamine Lenka." Ucap ku.

"Oke, apa kalian mau ikut aku, nanti akan ku berikan apa pun yang kalian ingin kan." Ucap 'orang' itu, tangan kanan nya terulur dengan senyum yang...

"..." Aku tidak menjawab atau menerima uluran tangan nya.

Ku lirik Rinto terlihat berfikir.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat." Ucap orang itu meyakinkan, tapi senyum nya itu...

"Benarkah?" Rinto menatap heran.

Ku lihat Rinto memasang ekpresi '_are-you-kidding-me?'. _

"Tentu saja. Kalau kalian mau, datang saja ke rumah ku." Kemudian 'orang' itu memberikan sebuah _ID Card _yang terlihat aneh.

Rinto mengambil _ID Card _itu dan membaca isi nya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap 'orang' itu lalu menghilang TEPAT DI DEPAN KAMI!

"..."

"..."

"Se-sebaik nya kita pulang..." Ucap ku ketakutan, sementara Rinto hanya mengangguk pelan.

**-0o0-**

_**Someone **_**PoV**

"Hehe, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang menarik di masa depan."

Seperti yang kalian lihat-baca... aku menawarkan 'sesuatu' kepada dua 'artis jalanan' yang 'tidak sengaja' mengubur (?) ku di jalan.

Aku membantu mereka karena alasan tertentu.

_*Biipp* *Biipp* *Biipp*_

"Sudah waktunya ya..."

Kemudian ku tekan tombol berwarna biru di jam tangan ku.

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata menyelimuti tubuh ku dan dalam sekejap, tubuh ku hilang tanpa jejak.

Bukan... aku bukan agen rahasia atau yang lainnya.

Ku rasakan kaki ku mendarat-atau mungkin lebih tepat nya termaterialisasi.

"Kau pergi ke masa lalu lagi?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang tersenyum ke arah ku.

"Yuka, sedang apa di sini?" tanya ku.

"Hmm, aku hanya bosan." Jawab nya. "Dan bisa kah kita berbicara seperti biasa?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku sambil duduk di kursi 'panas'.

Yuka berjalan ke arah kursi di samping ku lalu duduk.

"Kalau kau terlalu sering pergi ke masa lalu, kau bisa mengacaukan sejarah dan aliran waktu yang sudah gaje ini." Ucap nya.

Ku lihat kalau dia khawatir.

Ya... aku tahu itu. Kalau aku terlalu sering pergi ke masa lalu, tidak hanya aliran waktu saja yang akan terganggu. Tetapi sejarah juga akan terganggu.

"Tenang saja Yuka. Aku pastikan tidak ada yang akan berubah. Yah... kecuali masa depan dari dua bocah itu." Ucap ku tenang.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Yuka dengan senyum seperti biasa.

Aku menoleh ke arah lain, menyembunyikan warna merah di wajah ku.

Setelah itu, kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di depan meja ku, sedangkan Yuka yang asik dengan _game _SAO versi _portable _nya.

"_Ne _Yuki..."

"_Nani?"_

"Ku dengar ada sebuah sekolah baru yang memiliki teknologi super canggih."

"!"

Oke, ucapan Yuka kali ini membaut ku kaget. Sekolah baru dengan teknologi super canggih? Aku kok baru dengar? Tunggu dulu...

"Sepertinya masa depan mulai berubah ya?" ucap Yuka sambil menoleh ke arah ku.

Aku mengangguk. Tak ku sangka akan secepat ini.

Ku buka ePot ku dan mencari tentang sekolah dengan teknologi super canggih.

"_Mondaiji Gakuen..." _Ucap ku melihat hasil pencarian teratas oleh Mbah Google.

Hmm... sekolah dengan teknologi canggih, aku rasa aku ingin-

"-membobol sistem nya." Ucap Yuka tanpa menoleh.

Aku mengangguk.

Eh?

"Hehe. Kau itu mudah di tebak." Yuka tertawa pelan.

Ugh... semudah itu kah pikiran ku untuk di baca?

"Yup~" Ucap Yuka masih tersenyum.

Okeh, sepertinya aku harus mulai belajar mengendalikan ke lima elemen agar pikiran ku tidak mudah di baca.

Oh, kalau kalian bertanya "blableblo?", maka jawaban ku "Iya."

Aku menjelajahi waktu dengan teknologi "_Space-time T'clock". _Teknologi yang baru-baru ini ku buat secara pribadi. Dengan teknologi ini, aku mampu menjelajahi waktu baik itu ke masa lalu maupun ke masa depan. Tapi memiliki batasan jarak (waktu), hanya sampai 20 tahun.

Namun seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yuka, bahwa perjalanan waktu itu beresiko. Aku bisa saja terjebak di masa lalu atau di masa depan.

Aku tahu itu.

**-0o0-**

_**The Past – 1 week later...**_

**Rinto Pov**

"Kau yakin ini tempat nya?" tanya Lenka yang berdiri di samping ku.

Dia memakai baju kuning lengan pendek dengan bawahan bermotif kotak-kotak yang panjangnya 5 cm DI BAWAH lutut. Yah... walau kami adalah pengamen, pakaian tidak harus jelek kan?

"Hoi!" seru Lenka yang mengibaskan kedua tangan nya di depan wajah ku.

Ups... sepertinya aku melamun lagi.

"Uh-huh... sepertinya memang ini tempat nya." Ucap ku lalu ku tekan bel rumah bertema Indonesia itu. Rumah-ah, lebih mirip di sebut istana. Istana Negara lebih tepat nya. Bangunan bercat putih dengan beberapa pilar kokoh yang terlihat mengesankan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, 'orang' itu membukakan gerbang rumah nya dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"Masuk lah." Ucap 'orang' itu.

Oke, sepertinya aku harus tau siapa nama 'orang' itu.

"Uh..." Entah kenapa aku idak bisa melanjutkan kalimat ku.

"Oh, maaf. Nama ku... itu rahasia. Tapi kalian bisa memanggil ku dengan kode "_The Great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek"." Ucap 'orang' itu.

Huh? Apa dia membaca pikiran ku? Ah, sudah lah...

"Duduk lah dulu. Aku akan mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman." Ucap nya sambil menuruh kami untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"_Hai'." _Jawab kami berdua.

Ku amati ruangan ini. Sebuah TV 49" layar datar lengkap dengan _sound system _ala konser para artis, sebuah akuarium di pojok ruangan yang berisi ikan berbagai warna dan jenis, 2 buah foto yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi ku. Lalu yang paling menarik adalah meja tamu di depan ku ini.

Mejanya berbentuk lingkaran! Cukup aneh untuk sebuah meja ruang tamu. Penasaran, ku balik taplka meja nya.

"Papan _pai sho_?"

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" Ku dengar ada suara di belakang ku.

"Aneh, kenapa papan _pai sho _dijadikan meja tamu?" jawab ku tanpa menoleh.

"Hahaha. Aku pikir juga begitu." Respon suara itu.

Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihat "_The Great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek" yang berada di belakang ku sambil membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman. Aku hanya bisa tertawa gaje sambil menggaruk belakang kepala ku yang aku heran kenapa tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Apa karena aku belum mandi setahun? :D #plak

"Jadi apa kalian menerima tawaran ku?" tanya "_The Great Em-" _Oh! Ku pikir nama nya terlalu panjang, jadi ku singkat saja dengan "The Geok".

"Iya." Jawab kami kompak.

The Geok tersenyum senang.

"Bagus lah. Kalau begitu mulai besok kalian berdua akan tinggal di tempat yang sudah ku bangun khusus untuk kalian berdua." Ucap nya.

Kami ber dua hanya cengo tanpa berkedip.

"Ikut aku." lanjut The Geok sambil berdiri dan membuat gerakan tangan yang mengisaratkan agar kami mengikuti nya.

Aku dan Lenka saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti The Geok.

**-0o0-**

**The Geok Pov**

Oke, sepertinya ini sedikit berbahaya karena aku telah merubah kejadian masa lalu, tapi... masa bodoh dengan itu! #plak! #plak! #plak! (Yuki : Ugh... lu nampar gue 3x! | Nova : *_grin_*)

Rinto dan Lenka yang seharusnya masih madesu dan kismin sampai umur 19 tahun, ku buat jadi madecer(?) dengan memberi mereka sebuah rumah baru lengkap dengan properti-properti nya. Entah apa pun efeknya nanti di masa depan, ku harap Yuka tidak akan meng-'hehehe' ku nanti...hiii...

"Nah, ini lah rumah baru kalian berdua." Ucap ku pada Rinto dan Lenka yang terlihat membuka mulut nya lebar.

"I-ini rumah untuk kami?" tanya Lenka.

Hehe, penamilan fisik nya sangat mirip dengan Rin. Dengan pita putih di atas kepala nya.

"Yup! Kalian suka?" tanya ku yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat.

"Ok, mulai sekarang ini adalah rumah kalian berdua."

"Benar kah?" tanya Rinto semangat.

"Tentu." jawab ku.

"_Yatta!"_ seru Rinto dan Lenka senang sambil berpelukan.

"Nah, ini akan menjadi rumah kalian kalau kalian mau menuruti satu permintaan dari ku."

"Apa itu?" tanya Rinto yang masih berpelukan dengan Lenka.

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Jadi lah _Otaku!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hah?"

**-0o0-**

**Rinto PoV**

10 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuan kami dengan The Geok. Kami hidup bahagia dan dikaruniai 5 orang anak. 3 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan. Kami menikah 3 tahun yang lalu dan pada tahun itu juga, hubungan kami dengan The Geok menghilang. Bukan, lebih tepat nya The Geok lah yang menghilang tanpa jejak seperti angin.

Akiu dan Lenka sudah mencari di semua tempat dan sumber bahkan mendatangi Mbah Google utnuk mencari keberadaan orang yang telah merubah keadaan kami. Namun percuma, hasil nya nihil.

Akhirnya kami pun menyerah dan menuruti apa kemauan nya dulu. Meskipun kelihatan nya hanya aku saja yang melakukan nya.

Ya, menjadi seorang _otaku. _Masalah?

Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, aku mulai serius dengan hobi baru ku ini. Dan berkat hobi itu, aku bisa mengambil keuntungan yang lumayan besar. Kami menjalankan bisnis online yang menjual segala macam benda yang berhubungan dengan _anime._

Oh ya, anak ke empat kami, Kagamine Rin, kalau dilihat-lihat mirip sekali dengan Ibu nya waktu masih muda...

.

.

.

ehem_flat_ehem. #plak! #dor! #gress(?)

Pekerjaan ku sekarang bisa dibilang sangat aneh bin ajaib. Aneh karena aku yang dulu nya seorang pengamen kini menjadi seorang gelandangan-#plak! (Yuki : salah woi!)

Oh salah. Maksud ku seorang Kepala Sekolah. Tepat nya Kepala Sekolah di _Otonakai High School_.

Setelah kami diadopsi oleh The Geok, kami disekolahkan di sekolah negri terbaik segaje(?) raya. Awal nya kami menolak karena kami tau kami pasti akan ikut gaje, tapi apa daya... The Geok menguasai teknik _'Oiroke no Jutsu' _yang membuat _hokage_ ke 3 _nosebleed _parah-#plak! (Yuki : salah narasi woi!)

Oh salah, maksud ku kami menolak karena biaya operasional nya yang sangat mahal. Namun, tatapan mata The Geok yang berarti 'terima-selamat-gak-terima-gak-selamat'.

Membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh The Geok saja membuat ku merinding. Akhirnya kami mengangguk dan menuruti nya.

Kemudian kami lulus dan melanjutkan kuliah di perguruan silat Singa Putih-(Yuki : hah?) hingga sampai SSJ4-#plak! (Yuki : lu kira DBZ...)

Aku mengambil jurusan Surabaya-Malang(?), namun begitu lulus, aku mendapat tawaran kerja menjadi seorang Avatar. Tentu saja aku menolak dengan gaje nya.

Lalu ada tawaran baru.

"Ada lowongan kerja untuk mu Rinto-_san."_

"Apa itu?" tanya ku.

"Artis jalanan."

"..." Aku ber-_facepalm-_ria.

Itu sih profesi ku sebelum nya!

Lalu akhirnya aku ditawarkan untuk menjadi seorang Kepala Sekolah. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, kenapa tidak?

"Baik lah. Aku terima tawaran mu."

Dan mulai hari itu, aku resmi menjadi seorang (_Otaku_) Kepsek.

**-0o0-**

_**Present Time – **_**[Masih] ****Rinto Pov...**

Sudah 10 tahun aku menjadi seorang (_Otaku_) Kepsek. Meskipun sulit, namun aku masih bisa mengatur jadwal ku sebagai seorang Kepala Rumah Tangga. Bisnis ku juga sudah berkembang yang sekarang sudah di urus oleh istri ku.

Lalu, dari bisnis itu lah Aku mengenal nya. Seorang Kepala sekolah yang juga _otaku _sama seperti ku. Nama nya Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kepala Sekolah dari _Mondaiji Gakuen._

Kami mulai bekerja sama dalam bisnis ke-_otaku-_an, saling bertukar informasi tentang bagaimana cara untuk menjadi seorang Kepala Sekolah yang baik dan bijak, bagaimana cara untuk me-*mbeekk* dan yang lain nya.

Hingga suatu hari...

Tok Tok Tok

Ku dengar ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah kami. Aku yang masih bangun saat itu, melihat ke luar dari jendela.

"Tidak ada orang." Ucap ku heran.

'Pasti kerjaan orang gaje...' Batin ku lalu kembali ke kamar ku.

Tok Tok Tok

'Siapa sih orang gaje yang bertamu tengah malam itu!'

Lalu ku lihat lagi ke luar jendela. Kali ini aku melihat sebuah kardus di depan pintu rumah kami. Namun, aku tak melihat keberadaan orang gaje yang mengetuk pintu. Aku penasaran dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Apa ini?"

Ku ambil sebuah lembaran kertas yang tertempel di atas kardus itu. Ku angkat kardus itu yang ternyata isi nya adalah kosong! (Yuki : -_-)

Lalu ku ambil kertas gaje yang tertempel di atas kardus kosong itu dan membaca nya.

**"Serah kan semua koleksi mu!**

**Lalu masuk kan ke dalam kardus kosong ini!"**

**.**

_**By. The Great Emperor Otaku **_**Kepsek.**

**.**

"!"

Aku sangat terkejut. Orang gaje yang ku anggap hilang kini kembali lagi! Dan dia ingin semua koleksi ku? Yang benar saja!

Aku memang sudah ditolong oleh nya, namun tidak akan ku serahkan koleksi ku kepada nya!

**-0o0-**

Satu minggu kemudian, aku mendapat kardus kosong dan surat yang berisi pesan yang sama lagi. Dan seperti yang ku lakukan sebelum nya, ku ambil kardus itu untuk ku jual. Lumayan lah...

Satu minggu setelah nya, aku kembali mendapatkan kardus kosong dan surat yang sama, namun... kali ini ada sedikit tambahan di surat itu...

**"P.S. :**

**Jika kau tidak memberikan apa yang ku ingin kan,**

**Aku akan bertindak!"**

**.**

Ok, surat terakhir itu sedikit membuat ku takut, oleh karena itu Aku menghubungi Kiyoteru untuk meminta saran.

"Hey Kiyo!"

"Apa?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Apa kau tahu tentang _"The Great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek"?" tanya ku.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" tanya Kiyoteru lagi.

"Aku mendapat surat ancaman dari nya." Jawab ku.

Kiyoteru diam lalu menjawab, "Isi nya?"

"Aku harus menyerahkan semua koleksi ku kepada nya." Jawab ku lagi.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak ku turuti." Jawab ku.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Masalah nya Aku mendapat surat yang sama selama 3 minggu berturut-turut, dan surat yang terakhir mengatakan kalau aku tidak menuruti perintah nya, dia akan bertindak." Jelas ku panjang lebar.

Ku rasa Kiyoteru terlihat berpikir walau dia jarang berpikir-#plak!

"Hmm... ini buruk." Ucap nya setelah diam.

"Tentu saja _baka! _Koleksi ku dalam bahaya!" seru ku panik.

Kemudian Kiyoteru diam lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berkerja sama untuk melawan _"The Great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek".?" usul Kiyoteru.

'Aliansi?' pikir ku. Hmm... seperti nya ide yang 'cemerlang'.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Datanglah ke rumah ku jam 1 malam." Ucap ku menyetujui ide nya.

"Kenapa jam 1 malam?"

"Biar greget."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Oya_-

Tut Tut Tut

'Dengan begini, koleksi ku akan aman terkendali.' Batin ku lega.

**-0o0-**

**Kiyoteru PoV**

"Kiyo-_chan, _Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Yuki yang menatap ku heran. Dia gadis yang ceria, rambut nya hitam seperti langit malam, dengan iris mata berwarna coklat seperti sinar bulan yang tertutup awan. Ugh... seperti nya jiwa pedo ku kambuh. Golok mana golok?

Bukan, dia BUKAN anak ku dan juga BUKAN pacar ku! Aku BUKAN seorang pedo! Ingat itu!

Dia adalah Wakil Kepala Sekolah _Mondaiji Gakuen, _dengan kata lain, Wakil ku.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Yuki." Jawab ku santai.

Yuki terlihat tidak percaya, namun senyuman ku membuat nya berkata lain.

"Baik lha kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap nya lalu meninggal kan ruangan ku.

"Haah..."

Nama ku Hiyama Kiyoteru. Seorang _Otaku _Kepsek. Tapi entah kenapa orang-orang memanggil ku si _pedotaku.. _Aku baru saja menerima telfon dari rekan kerja ku yang sama-sama seorang _Otaku. _Nama nya Kazeyama Rinto. Dia sudah menjalankan bisnis _Otaku Online _dan aku adalah salah satu pelanggan nya. Kami sering mengadakan pertemuan dan acara ke-_otaku-_an bersama para _otaku _Kepsek yang lain. Tapi...

"Siapa itu "_The Great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek"?" tanya ku pada diri ku sendiri.

Kalau di lihat dari kode nama nya, sudah jelas kalau dia adalah seorang Kepala Sekolah yang juga seorang _otaku._

"Hmmm..."

Ku buka Laptop ku dan mulai _surfing _di dunia Luna Maya-#plak! #plak! #plak!

Ups, maksud ku dunia virtual.

Ku buka Mbahnya mbah Google dan mengetikkan kata kunci...

""_The Great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek"."

lalu ku klik _search._

0,00036 detik kemudian, hasil pencarian muncul. Namun tak ada satu pun data yang menunjuk kan keterangan atau identitas dari orang ini.

"Mungkin dia itu hanya menggertak." Ucap ku pelan.

Karena tak menemukan apa pun, akhirnya ku buka website animehere, lalu ku ketik kan _keyword "The Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke" _di kotak pencarian.

Tak berapa lama, muncul nama anime yang ku cari. Ku klik _title _nya dan mulai menyedot(?) semua anime nya.

Kemudian, sambil menunggu, aku membuka Laptop ku yang lain dan membuka _osftware _ciptaan ku sendiri.

Klik Klik

Ku klik dua kali _icon _berlogo sekolah ku yang ada di layar _desktop. _Dua detik kemudian layar laptop ku menjadi gelap. Dua detik lagi muncul gambar lebih tepat nya logo sekolah ku di tengah layar dengan _border _berwarna emas.

Di bawah logo itu terdapat dua pilihan.

**[ **_**Welcome to Mondaiji Gakuen **_**]**

**.**

**[E] or [O]**

Ku tekan tombol "E" pada _keyboard. _Logo sekolah ku masih di tempat nya sedangkan teks sebelum nya menghilang dan digantikan oleh teks yang lain, yang juga memiliki 2 pilihan dan satu kolom pengisian di antara nya.

**[ **_**Enter your password**_** ]**

**.**

**[! #$%^&*]**

**.**

**[Y] or [N]**

Ku masuk kan _password _nya lalu ku tekan tombol "Y" pada _keyboard. _Logo sekolah ku terbelah menjadi 4 bagian yang menyebar ke segala penjuru layar. Tanda bahwa aku telah masuk ke _Parent System Mondaiji Gakuen._

Kalau kalian bertanya, ini adalah _software _yang ku kembangkan untuk proses belajar-mengajar super canggih di sekolah ku. Nama nya "AR" atau kepanjangan nya "_Actual Reality". _Sebuah versi _beta _dari "_Augmented Reality", _tapi lebih stabil dan lebih sempurna. Dengan teknologi "AR" ini, aku bisa mengembangkan teknologi yang lain seperti "_AR Mode", "AR Vision", _dan yang paling menggemparkan adalah_ "Battle Royale Mode" _atau biasa disingkat dengan "BRM".

_Anyway, _aku sedang mengecek _system log _nya, apa ada _cracker _yang mencoba membobol lagi sistem ku. Dan sepertio biasa, mereka gagal di _Layer 55. _Aku sudah memasang 99 _Layer System _sebagai sistem pengamanan dan salah satu _Layer _favorit ku adalah _Layer _55. Di _Layer _itu terdapat sistem yang ku beri nama "_Anti-Maling". _

Untuk lebih mudah memahami dan menjelaskan nya, **bayangkan**sebuah kotak berdimensi 1x1x1 centimeter yang diletakkan dalam ruangan tertutup berdimensi 5 meter kuadrat yang hanya memiliki satu pintu. Sementara di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sensor _Ultra-Infra Red _yang menyebar di setiap ruangan, yang akan 'menangkap' gerakan sekecil apa pun yang mengenai nya. Pintu nya sendiri setebal 5 meter yang terbuat dari campuran logam terbaik yang hanya bisa di temukan di bintang neutron yang usia nya masih muda, itu pun dengan keberuntungan. Dilengkapi dengan _Digital Lock System, Finger Lock System, DNA Lock System, dan Gaje Lock System. _Di luar ruangan di lengkapi dengan kamera _CCTV _yang tidak ada _blind spot _nya.

Jika ada 'sesuatu' yang menyusup, kamera _CCTV _akan otomatis mendeteksi nya dan mengaktif kan _"First Defence" _yaitu mengeluarkan senjata "Railgun" dari dinding yang jumlah nya ratusan. Sebuah senjata yang mampu menembakkan _super electromagnetic _dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Jika 'sesuatu' itu masih bisa menghindari _"First Defence", _'sesuatu' itu masih harus melewati 4 _System Lock _yang hanya aku yang bisa membuka nya. Dan selama 'sesuatu' itu berusaha membobol 4 _System Lock _itu, _"Second Defence" _akan aktif.

Yaitu sistem pertahanan yang meliputi ujian-ujin gaje yang belum pernah di uji kan di sekolah mana pun.

Kalau pun 'sesuatu' itu masih berhasil melewati _"Second Defence", "Last Defence" _akan memusnakan nya.

Sistem yang sangat komplek dan rumit yang meliputi 5 elemen dan 5 unsur. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan nya karena itu _troublesome._

Oleh karena itu, banyak _bug-bug _yang dikirim oleh _cracker _musnah di _Layer 55._

Namun, ekspresi bahagia ku harus ku pendam karena...

**[ **_**Your system has been hacked **_**]**

**.**

_**~The Great Emperor Otaku **_**Kepsek~**

**.**

"!" Aku membelalakkan mata ku kaget.

Tidak mungkin! Sistem ku telah di bobol? Apa dia tukang bobol kelas hiu?

"Tunggu dulu. Rasanya aku pernah dengar kalimat "_The Great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek"..."

Ah! Aku ingat! Itu adalah kode nama yang sama dari orang yang mengancam Rinto!

Aku mengecek _Parent System _ku lagi.

"Tidak ada yang diubah atau di hapus... Ini mulai aneh." Gumam ku.

Biasanya para _cracker _akan meng-_copy Parent System _ku, tapi karena aku memprogram nya agar tidak bisa di _copy, _maka para _cracker _yang frustasi akan menghapus sebagian atau semua data ku. Tapi data ku masih tetap dan tidak ada tanda-tanda perubahan.

"Aneh..."

Kalau pun _Parent System _ku dihapus, aku masih memiliki _file back up _nya. Ku lihat lagi _system log _nya.

**[~**_**The Great Emeperor Otaku **_**Kepsek~ **_**, login at 00:01 WVX at Unknown place **_**]**

Klik!

Ku klik info _log _itu dan muncul informasi dari _cracker _kelas hiu itu.

**[**_**Name : ~The Great Emeperor Otaku **_**Kepsek~ ]**

**[IP : **_**Unknown **_**]**

**[**_**Mac Address : Unknown**_** ]**

**[**_**Date : Sunday, June 1st 2065 at**_** 00:01 WVX ]**

**[**_**First Login : Sunday, June 1st 2065 at**_** 00:01 WVX ]**

**[**_**Last Login : Sunday, June 1st 2065 at**_** 00:01 WVX ]**

**[**_**Other : Unknown**_** ]**

Setelah berkali kali melakukan ritual _headbang _di atas meja dan tembok terdekat akibat _Parent System _ku yang berhasil dibobol, ku putuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:00 WVX.

**-0o0-**

**Keesokan harinya – [Masih] ****Kiyoteru Pov...**

Tring Tring

Aku sedang berolah raga di halaman rumah hingga ku dengar suara tukang pos memanggil ku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang tukang pos yang agal aneh, karena dia memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dengan gambar awan merah di sekitar baju itu.

"Halo~ Toby si anak (gak) baik datang untuk mengirim paket~" Ucap tukang pos gaje itu.

"Paket?" tanya ku heran.

"Benar~" Jawab nya ceria.

Aku _sweatdrop. _'Orang ini gila!' pikir ku.

Kemudian Toby si anak (gak) baik itu mengambil sebuah paket di dalam tas nya dan menyerahkan nya kepada ku beserta surat tanda bukti pengiriman.

"Tanda tanga di sini~" Ucap nya.

Ugh, aku butuh golok! Ku tanda tangani surat itu dengan 'cemerlang'

"Terima kasih~" Ucap nya ceria lalu MENGHILANG DI DEPAN MATA KU!

"_Whah the...!" _Aku mengucek mata ku berkali-kali, namun tetap saja tidak ada orang di depan ku.

Akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan membuka paket yang ku terima.

"Sebuah buku?" tanya ku heran.

'Mungkin ini adalah buku untuk proses belajar-mengajar.' Batin ku.

Namun, begitu aku membalik buku nya untuk melihat _cover _buku itu, mata ku melebar.

**"**_**The Secret of Summoning Art"**_

_**.**_

Itu lah judul buku nya. Sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna biru dengan ilustrasi yang menarik serta warna yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

Ku lihat ada sebuah surat yang terselip di antara lembaran buku itu.

Ku baca isi nya dan mendesah pasrah.

"Hah... mau tidak mau aku harus berunding dengan orang gaje ini." Ucap ku pasrah.

Aku mengambil ePot ku dan mencari kontak Rinto. Begitu ketemu ku telan tombol panggil.

Tut Tut Tut Tu-

"Halo Kiyo?" Ku dengar suara Rinto dari seberang.

"_Gomen _Rinto, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan mu untuk mengalahkan _"The great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek"." Ucap ku singkat lalu ku tekan tombol putus.

**-0o0-**

**Rinto Pov**

"Hah?"

A-apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kiyoteru membatalkan rencana ku? Apa-!

"_Otaku _Kepsek!"

Aku pun menyadari apa yang akan terjadi... atau mungkin yang sudah terjadi pada Kiyoteru sehingga dia membatalkan rencana ku.

"Pasti dia telah melakukan hal gaje kepada Kiyo agar dia membatalakn rencana ku..." Ucap ku frustasi.

Tapi aku tak ambil pusing, aku mencari _contact list _para _Otaku _Kepsek lain nya di ePot ku dan menelfon mereka untuk membantu ku. Namun apa yang ku dapat?

"_Gomen _Rinto, aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk."

"Oh Rinto ya? Maaf aku sedang liburan."

"Ini siapa ya?"

"Maaf anda salah sambung!"

"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."

'Ok, mbak operator!' Batin ku emosi.

Apa 'dia' juga telah melakukan hal-hal gaje kepada mereka semua?

"Kalau begini aku akan kalah." Ucap ku lalu pergi dari ruangan ku.

Namun, begitu aku membuka pintu, ada sebuah anak panah YANG MENANCAP DI SAMPING KEPALA KU!

"_What the...!" _

Untung saja reflek ku masih bagus, kalau tidak, mungkin anak panah itu akan mengenai kepala ku.

Ku perhatikan ada sebuah kertas yang terikat di batang anak panah itu. Ku ambil surat itu lalu ku baca.

**"Rinto, Aku telah mengambil semua koleksi mu.**

_**Arigatõ~ ^_~"**_

_**.**_

_**By. The Great Emperor Otaku **_**Kepsek**

**.**

"_WHAT!"_

Aku langsung berlari ke rumah tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi gaje Guru-Guru yang lain. Maklum lah, hari ini ada rapat. Tapi masa bodoh dengan rapat membosankan ini! Koleksi ku dalam bahaya! (Yuki : Kepsek gaje!)

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku mendapati Lenka yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"LENKA!" seru ku panik dan berlari ke arah nya.

Aku mengecek keadaan nya yang untung saja hanya pingsan. Pakaian nya juga masih lengkap tanda bahwa kalau dia tidak di *mbeek*-#plak!

Aku juga menemukan sebuah surat di samping Lenka. Ku ambil surat itu dan ku buka isi nya.

**"P.S. :**

**Karena Lenka-**_**chan **_**melawan ku,**

**maka ku buat dia 'tidur' untuk sementara.**

**Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan *mbeek* kepada Lenka-**_**chan **_**kok~"**

**.**

_**By. The Great Emperor Otaku **_**Kepsek**

**.**

"Kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu kepada Lenka, ku lindas kau _Otaku _Kepsek!"

Kemudian ku bawa Lenka ke kamar dan menidurkan nya.

Aku berlari ke arah toko yang kami kelola.

Begitu aku sampai, aku jatuh lemas.

"Koleksi ku..." Ucap ku meratapi nasib.

Semua koleksi ku sudah 'bersih' tanpa 'noda' sedikit pun!

Saat aku sedang asik-asik nya meratapi nasib, aku melihat surat lagi yang diletak kan di atas lantai tepat di depan ku. Ku ambil surat itu dan membaca nya.

**"Kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang aku temukan di ruangan mu di sekolah.**

**Mwahahaha~"**

**.**

_**By. The Great Emperor Otaku **_**Kepek**

**.**

Aku pun melakukan hal logis yang ku pikir kan...

BRUK

… Yaitu 'tidur' di atas lantai.

**-0o0-**

**Keesokan hari nya...**

"Ugh..."

Ku buka perlahan mata ku. Sinar matahari menembus jendela dengan 'damai'.

"Kau sadar?" Ucap sebuah suara di samping ku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Lenka yang menatap ku dengan senyum. Aku tersenyum juga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ku heran.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit di belakang kepala ku.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada mu Rinto-_kun, _kenapa kau tiduran di lantai dengan kepala berdarah?" tanya Lenka _innocence._

Aku _sweatdrop _di buat nya, "Hah?"

Aku meraba bagian belakang kepala ku dan ku rasakan ada perban yang melilit di kepala ku.

"Aku telah mengobati luka mu." Ucap Lenka tersenyum.

"_Arigatõ _Lenka-_chan." _Ucap ku tersenyum juga.

"Sepertinya aku membentur sesuatu sebelum aku pingsan." Ucap ku.

"Lain kali pilih lah tempat yang nyaman sebelum kau pingsan, _baka." _Ucap Lenka meledek.

Hah, sifat nya memang tidak berubah dari dulu.

"Hehe." Jawab ku gaje.

**-0o0-**

**The Geok Pov**

"Hwehehehehehehehehehehehe." Aku tertawa gaje di ruang rahasia ku.

"Hentikan tawa gaje mu Yuki, sebelum lu gue *mbeek*!"

Aku melihat Yuka yang _sweatdrop _dan membawa sebuah pedang.

Oh *mbeek*!

"Uh-huh..." Jawab ku grogi.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku setelah lama diam.

Yuka hanya mengangkat bahu nya, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Kemudian dia duduk di sofa terdekat lalu main _game _lagi.

"Yuka, apa kau suka koleksi baru ku?" tanya ku sambil memperlihatkan semua koleksi baru ku.

"Yang lu 'rampok' dari Rinto?" tanya Yuka tanpa menoleh.

"Err... ya. Bisa kah kau menggunakan kosakata yang lebih 'cemerlang'?" jawab ku _sweatdrop._

"Tidak."

"..."

**-0o0-**

**Rinto Pov**

Setelah dipikir-pkir, aku tidak bisa terus terpuruk akibat SEMUA koleksi ku di 'rampok' oleh The Geok. Oleh karena itu, aku pun mencari hobi baru.

Eksperimen.

Aku mulai tertarik dengan eksperimen. Aku pernah melihat salah satu _anime _favorit ku, ada beberapa ilmuwan (gaje) yang melakukan eksperimen di LAB rahasia. Mereka membuat semacam mesin waktu untuk bisa _time travel._

_Inilah pilihan dari Steins;gate _#PLAK!

Satu kata untuk mereka.

GAJE!

Tapi aku tidak mau melakukan hal semacam itu.

Pengetahuan kan tidak terbatas, jadi daripada mempelajari sesuatu yang sudah ditemukan atau pun mengembangkan nya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang jarang dan bahkan mungkin tidak dilakukan.

_Cloning._

Ya, aku ingin membuat duplikat dari suatu 'obyek'.

Ini juga terinspirasi dari _anime _favorit ku dimana karakter utama nya bisa membuat duplikat dari diri nya sendiri hingga ratusan jumlah nya. Terlebih, ingatan dan pengalaman dari _clone _itu akan kembali ke 'obyek' asli nya jika _clone _itu mati. (Yuki : itu kan _anime..._)

Atas dasar itu lah aku mulai bereksperimen.

Eksperimen ini ku beri nama_ "Project CLONE". _Sebuah percobaan untuk membuat duplikat dari 'obyek' lain. Tapi karena ada hukum yang menyatakan kalau _cloning _itu ilegal, maka aku melakukan nya secara rahasia.

Aku membeli rumah yang berada jauh di pinggiran kota, yang dilengkapi dengan ruang bawah tanah yang di fungsikan untuk perpustakaan oleh pemilik sebelum nya.

Dari situ, aku membersihkan isi perpustakaan itu dan membuat ruangan itu tampak seperti LAB mini.

Kemudian, "_Project CLONE" _pun dimulai.

Awal nya, aku mencoba menduplikat sebuah tanaman prasejarah yang sudah punah, agar bisa di hidupkan lagi. Namun, dari 100 percobaan yang ku buat, hanya ada 0 yang berhasil bertahan terhadap atmosfir bumi yang sekarang. (Yuki : _you don't say... _)

Aku tidak menyerah, kemudian aku melakukan eksperimen lagi. Tapi kali ini aku mencoba dengan fosil hewan yang sudah punah ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Ku ambil contoh _DNA _fosil itu dan ku sisip kan dengan cara gaje ke dalam _embrio _hewan lain yang sudah ku siap kan.

Fosil yang ku ambil sepertinya adalah buaya purba yang hidup di perairan Kali Ciliwung dan Lumpur Lapindo, sedangkan _embrio _baru yang ku siap kan adalah se ekor bebek.

Setelah menunggu beberapa minggu, _embrio _itu menetas.

Harapan ku adalah bahwa hewan yang akan menetas adalah buaya purba itu, namun...

"A-apa ini...?" tanya ku heran plus _sweatdrop._

… yang menetas memang buaya purba, tapi hanya sebatas kepala nya saja, badan nya dalah se ekor beber.

Se ekor bebek berkepala buaya, WOW!

Dunia pasti akan makin gaje!

Ku beri nama hewan itu dengan kode "Buabek". Tapi beberapa menit kemudia, "Buabek" itu mati. Ku duga kalau dia kehausan, soal nya aku lupa memberi nya minum.

_Gomen ne... *_hiks*...

Aku pun mengambil kesimpulan.

"_Cloning _hanya bisa dilakukan di media yang hampir atau setidak nya memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang sama."

Dengan kesimpulan itu, aku pun mulai putus asa. Aku kehilangan semangat untuk membuat _cloning. _Hingga seseorang yang ku pekerjakan sebagai **tukang sapu** LAB ku, tertarik dengan apa yang ku lakukan dan menawarkan sebuah ide 'cemerlang'.

"_Cloning _manusia?" tanya ku heran.

"Iya." jawab nya singkat.

"Entahlah Leon, _cloning _terhadap manusia itu ilegal dan melanggar lampu merah." Ucap ku menolak ide 'cemerlang' nya.

Aku memang dulu berfikir untuk melakukan _cloning _terhadap manusia, tapi karena blablabla dan blablabla sehingga blablabla maka blablabla jadi ya blablabla-#plak! (Yuki : gaje!)

"Tapi kau sudah menghabiskan jutaan Yen untuk eksperimen mu yang sudah gagal. Apa kau ingin menyerah tanpa hasil?"

Aku berpikir kembali. Memang benar aku telah menghabiskan jutaan Yen dari eksperimen ku yang 'belum' berhasil. Dan tentu saja aku ingin, setidaknya, salah satu dari eksperimen ku berhasil.

Lalu dengan perasaan khawatir, penasaran, dan keinginan untuk bereksperimen, aku pun menyetujui usulan Leon.

"Baik lah."

Ku lihat Leon tersenyum. Pada waktu itu, aku tidak tau apa itu senyum asli atau palsu, hingga semua nya terlambat.

Akhirnya aku dan Leon yang sekarang bekerja dengan ku, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan "_Project CLONE" _lagi.

**-0o0-**

Kami bekerja siang dan malam. Aku sendiri sudah jarang pulang, dan aku akui kalau aku semakin tertarik dengan _cloning _manusia.

Kami mencoba beberapa hal, namun hasil nya tetap sama.

Aku berpikiran untuk menyerah dan menghentikan eksperimen gaje ini dan menonton _anime _yang baru ku _download._

Tapi Leon sekali lagi berhasil membujuk ku untuk melanjut kan "_Project CLONE" _ini.

**-0o0-**

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

"Sepertinya eksperimen ini percuma Leon." Ucap ku sambil mengistirahatkan kepala ku di atas meja.

"Apa maksud mu Rinto! Kau ingin menyerah lagi!?" seru Leon marah.

"Entahlah, semua yang kita lakukan percuma saja." Ucap ku pasrah.

"Hmm..."

Ku lihat Leon tampak berpikir. Mungkin dia akan menawarkan ide 'cemerlang' lagi agar aku meneruskan "_Project CLONE" _ini.

"Untuk membuat _clone _itu tidak harus dari 'obyek' yang tidak ada menjadi ada kan?" Ucap nya.

Aku mengangkat kepala ku heran, "Apa?"

"Intinya, dari pada kita mengambil _DNA _dari 'obyek' yang sudah tidak ada, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil _DNA _dari 'obyek' yang masih ada?" Ucap nya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku, menangkap semua maksud dari Leon. Ya, ku akui kalau Leon adalah rekan yang bisa dibilang cukup jenius. Aku juga sering minta pendapat dari nya, dan semua nya masuk akal.

"Kita salin 'data' dari 'obyek' awal kemudian kita aplikasi kan ke 'obyek' lain." Ucap nya lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan 'data' asli dari 'obyek' yang akan menerima 'data' baru?" tanya ku.

"Kemungkinan akan terhapus oleh 'data' baru yang kita masuk kan, atau pun kalau masih tersisa, kita bisa menghapus nya." Jawab nya.

BRAK!

"Aku tidak setuju!" seru ku setelah menggebrak meja.

"Kalau kau menghapus 'data' asli dari 'obyek' penerima, sama saja kau membunuh 'obyek' itu!" lanjut ku.

"Tenang saja Rinto, karena kita tidak akan menggunakan 'obyek' yang masih hidup sebagai 'obyek' penerima 'data' baru." Ucap nya tenang.

"Maksud mu?"

"Kita akan membangkitkan zombi." Jawab nya tenang smbil tersenyum.

Aku merasa kalau keringat dingin membasahi kepala ku, lalu meneguk ludah.

"Lalu, 'obyek' yang aka di ambil 'data' nya?" tanya ku.

"Aku yang akan menjadi 'obyek' itu." Jawab nya.

Ku lihat keseriusan di wajah nya. Aku ingin menolak, tapi rasa ingin tahu ku terlalu besar.

"Ku harap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap ku pelan.

Leon tersenyum lagi.

Akhirnya, "_Project CLONE" _dilanjutkan kembali.

**-0o0-**

1 bulan kemudian, kami mulai bereksperimen dengan mayat yang baru kami 'ambil' dari pemakaman setempat. Walau aku ragu dengan kosakata 'ambil'...

Leon yang bersedia menjadi 'obyek' yang akan di _copy _'data' nya juga telah siap. Kami menyebut nya 'obyek pendonor'.

Ku teliti 'data' dari Leon lalu ku _copy _semuanya. Mulai dari data fisik hingga mental. 'Data' ini akan berisi ingatan, kecerdasan, sifat dan emosi. 'Data' yang telah ku _copy _kemudian ku simpam dalam _CD _khusus.

Kemudian mayat atau sebut saja 'obyek penerima' diletakkan di dalam sebuah tabung yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau kebiruan. Karena proses peng-_copy-_an 'data' dari Leon sudah selesai, maka Leon bisa membantu ku.

"Kalau begitu akan kita mulai." Ucap ku.

Leon mengangguk.

1 Jam berlalu. Proses pemindahan 'data' berjalan sukses dan 'obyek penerima' pun kami keluarkan dari tabung.

Ku amati 'obyek penerima' itu. Dia sekarang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sama dengan Leon. Bahkan rambut nya yang semula hitam, kini menjadi pirang sama seperti milik Leon.

Tapi ada satu masalah...

Bagaimana cara mengecek emosi, ingatan, kecerdasan, dan sifat nya?

Kemudian timbul masalah baru...

'Obyek penerima' itu adalah perempuan, sedangkan 'obyek pendonor' adalah laki-laki.

Tapi, masalah yang paling besar adalah...

Bahwa _cloning _hasil eksperimen itu tidak hidup.

Kami pun mengambil kesimpulan baru.

Bahwa hanya 'obyek' yang masih hidup dan memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama lah yang bisa membuat eksperimen ini benar-benar sukses.

"Tapi Leon, kita tidak bisa melakukan eksperimen terhadap 'obyek' yang masih hidup." Ucap ku tidak yakin.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan menggunakan 'obyek' yang ada di sekitar kita." Ucap nya tenang.

"Maksud mu?" tanya ku.

"Kita bisa mencari 'obyek' yang 'tidak diinginkan'." Lanjut nya.

"Maksud mu seperti orang gila, terlantar, dan gaje?" tanya ku.

"Ya, dan aku tahu siapa yang memenuhi sarat itu." Jawab Leon.

"Siapa?" tanya ku penasara.

"_BakAuthor _Yami Nova."

"..."

"..."

…

.

.

.

.

.

Kami merasakan ada aura membunuh yang tiba-tiba mencekam di LAB tersembunyi ini.

Kami menoleh dan mendapati...

"_SHI-SHIKI FUUJIN!"_

Dan dunia pun menjadi gelap.

_**...Re-Take!... **_(Yuki : mwahaha-#plak!)

"Tapi Leon, kita tidak bisa melakukan eksperimen terhadap 'obyek' yang masih hidup." Ucap ku tidak yakin.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan menggunakan 'obyek' yang ada di sekitar kita." Ucap nya tenang.

"Maksud mu?" tanya ku.

"Kita bisa mencari 'obyek' yang 'tidak diinginkan'." Lanjut nya.

"Maksud mu seperti orang gila, terlantar, dan gaje?" tanya ku.

Leon mengangguk.

Aku berfikir lagi. Eksperimen dengan _cloning _manusia saja sudah ilegal apa lagi bereksperimen terhadap manusia itu sendiri.

Tapi sekali lagi, rasa penasaran membuat ku menyetujui ide nya Leon.

Sekali lagi, ku lihat Leon tersenyum.

_"Project CLONE"... _dilanjutkan.

**-0o0-**

5 tahun sudah berlalu, tapi kami masih belum mendapatkan 'obyek penerima' yang kriteria nya sama dengan Leon.

Ditengah rasa keputus asa-an, aku mendapat kabar buruk.

Aku mendapat kabar kalau keluarga ku telah lenyap. Lenka dan kelima anak ku dibunuh oleh gerombolan perampok yang 'bertamu' ke rumah kami. Aku merasa terpukul dan sangat bersalah.

3 bulan berlalu. Aku kehilangan motivasi untuk melanjutkan "_Project CLONE" _ini. Kata-kata Leon yang biasanya berhasil membujuk ku, kini tak berhasil. Hingga Leon datang memberi ku kabar kalau putri ke empat ku selamat dan dalam keadaan koma di rumah sakit selama dua bulan.

Aku tentu saja merasa sangat senang dan termotivasi lagi untuk melanjutkan "_Project CLONE" _ini.

Lalu Leon mengambil langkah drastis.

Dia mengambil putri ku dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengtahuan ku dengan cara (yang pasti gaje) legal, dan membawa calon 'obyek penerima' yang ditemukan nya di pinggir jalan, yang bernama Hibiki Lui.

Aku yang saat itu sedang ada tugas dinas ke luar kota karena tugas ku sebagai Kepala Sekolah, tentu saja tidak tahu. Dan Leon memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan eksperimen nya sendiri.

Eksperimen dengan Kagamine Rin, putri ke empat ku sebagai 'obyek pendonor' dan sumber 'data' dan Hibiki Lui, seseorang yang tak ku kenal dan gaje indentitas nya sebagai 'obyek penerima'.

Eksperimen pun dimulai.

**-0o0-**

Saat aku kembali dari tugas ku, ternyata eksperimen itu telah selesai dan berhasil dengan sempurna. Tentu saja aku marah karena Leon menggunakan putri ku sendiri sebagai bahan percobaan nya, tapi aku juga merasa lega. Karena, setelah eksperimen itu, putri ku bangun dari keadaan koma nya. Leon juga senang karena eksperimen nya berhasil dengan sempurna. Walau pun aku marah, namun ada perasaan bangga di hati ku. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kami berhasil membuat _clone _dengan sempurna.

Saat 'obyek penerima' mulai bangun, kami langsung melakukan observasi.

Kemudian, muncul masalah baru.

Lui ternyata laki-laki. Ternyata, dia sering dianggap perempuan karena tingkah laku nya dan gaya berpakaian nya. Wajah nya juga terbilang cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. Uh... _trap _dimana-mana.

Namun, entah kenapa, sifat nya berbeda dengan putri ku. Bisa dibilang lebih mirip laki-laki. Mungkin karena _DNA _nya lebih kuat sehingga sifat laki-laki nya masih bisa bertahan. Atau mungkin juga karena daya tampung otak nya melebihi apa yang kami ketahui. Entahlah...

Perbedaan sifat justru terlihat pada putri ku yang baru bangun. Dia menyatakan kalau dia membenci laki-laki dan juga mengatakan kalau semua laki-laki di dunia harus di musnah kan.

Aku menduga kalau putri ku terkena _Androphobia, s_ebuah sindrom dimana penderitanya merasa takut dengan laki-laki, saat eksperimen berlangsung_._Tapi sifat itu tidak ditunjukkan oleh Lui, hasil replika dari putri ku yang tentu saja memiliki wajah, rambut, dan iris mata yang sama dan beberapa bagian tubuh lain nya kecuali satu bagian tubuh yang sangat 'spesial'.

Karena 'data' asli dari 'obyek penerima' telah terhapus, kami pun sepakat memberi nama baru untuk nya. Memberinya identitas baru dengan nama...

.

.

.

Kagami Len.

**-0o0-**

Kami melanjutkan observasi kami pada 'obyek penerima' yang sekarang bernama Kagami Len. Kami menemukan kalau sebagian dari 'data' asli nya msih tersimpan, yaitu ingatan. Tidak terhapus oleh 'data' yang baru saja kami masuk kan.

"Mungkin dia memiliki _brain capacity _yang melebihi putri mu, sehingga dia masih bisa menjaga ingatan nya supaya tak terhapus." Ucap Leon.

Aku mengangguk setuju, "Mungkin saja."

Karena Kagami Len terlihat-ah tidak, tapi memang meiliki kapasitas otak yang melebihi putri ku, Leon memaksa ku untuk melanjutkan eksperimen. Tentu saja ku menolak. Eksperimen ini sudah melampaui dari apa yang aku harap kan sebelum nya.

"Tapi apa kau mau sampai di sini saja?" tanya Leon sedikit memaksa ku untuk meneruskan eksperimen ini.

"Maaf Leon, ini sudah keputusan final." Ucap ku.

Aku ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini, tapi Leon menarik putri ku dari genggaman ku.

"Kau lupa kalau aku lah yang telah meyelamatkan putri mu dari keadaan koma? Dan itu artinya aku berhak untuk melanjutkan eksperimen ini!" seru nya sambil menodongkan sebusah pisau ke leher putri ku.

"Hentikan Leon!"

"Tidak akan Rinto!" seru nya sambil menekan pisau itu ke leher putri ku.

Ku lihat putri ku menangis akibat darah yang mulai mengalir ke baju nya. Aku yang tak ingin kehilangan keluarga ku lagi, menyetujui ide nya Leon.

'_Gomen Rin...'_

Akhirnya eksperimen _"Project CLONE" _kembali dilanujutkan.

**-0o0-**

Meski proses _cloning _ini bersifat _reversible, _atau dengan kata lain, 'obyek penerima' bisa dikembaikan ke keadaan semula (yang tentu saja ku ragukan kegajean nya), tetapi memorinya tidak akan kembali.

Len memiliki kemampuan untuk menjaga memorinya agak tidak di-_rewrite _oleh memori Rin, tapi, menurut teoriku, memori Rin dan Len bertabrakan sehingga Len kehilangan seluruh memorinya.

Untuk Rin sendiri, dia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Namun, beberapa 'data' nya masih tersimpan dengan baik. Akibat nya putri ku tidak tahu siapa diri nya sendiri kecuali nama nya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku.

Sifat nya juga berubah. Persona aslinya tercampur dengan Lenka sebelum kematian Lenka, sehingga perasaan yang terakhir dirasakan olehnya tercampur dengan Rin.

Aku mendengarnya. Lenka meninggal dengan kutukan terhadapku tersimpan di mulutnya. Aku memang suami yang gagal.

Kurasa itu adalah sebagian dari 'data' yang masih tersimpan.

Eksperimen yang dilakukan Leon sudah menerobos lampu merah.

Akibat kejadian itu, Len kabur dari LAB kami secara diam-diam menghanyutkan-#plak!

Kami telah mencari nya ke semua tempat, namun tetap saja kami tidak menemukan nya.

Akhirnnya kau memutuskan untuk mengubah ingatan putri ku. Dan tentu saja dengan sangat terpaksa, aku harus bereksperimen lagi dengan putri ku sebagai 'obyek' nya.

Aku memasukkan ingatan yang baru kepada Rin. Ingatan saat keluarga ku belum lenyap dan... memasukkan ingatan baru agar putri ku terlihat ceria.

Tapi entah kenapa, tetap saja _androphobia _nya masih tersimpan. Aku mencoba menghapus nya, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil. Ku coba menekan alt + f4, masih tersimpan. Ku coba ctrl + w, masih saja tersimpan. Ku coba ctrl + shift + w, masih saja tersimpan. Ku coba ctrl + alt + del dan ku _end proses androphobia _nya_, _Rin malah pingsan ditempat.

Haahh... sepertinya ini akan sulit.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan _androphobia _nya tersimpan. Aku juga menghapus ingatan nya (yang mungkin masih tersimpan) tentang aku, Leon, dan eksperimen ini. Dengan harapan kalau dia bisa hidup bahagia.

Kemudian, dengan keadaan putri ku yang masih pingsan plus obat bius yang masih bekerja di tubuh nya, ku bawa dia ke rumah kami dulu.

Ku letak kan dia di kamar nya sendiri dengan sejumlah uang yang ku rasa cukup untuk mencukupi kebutuhan nya sampai dia dewasa.

**-0o0-**

Aku menemukan beberapa hal lain setelah Len dan Rin tidak ada di tangan kami.

Aku menemukan fakta kalau rekan kerja ku, Leon Haragashika, adalah mantan seorang psikopat yang baru saja dibebas kan dari LP. Dia lah yang telah merencanakan semua nya. Termasuk memanipulasi eksperimen ilegal kami.

Dan juga... pembunuhan atas keluarga ku.

Dia lah orang di balik semua nya. Dia juga mengatakan kepada ku sendiri kalau dia lah yang telah membawa gerombolan perampok ke rumah ku. Lalu dia menyamar menjadi diri ku dan melarikan diri saar perampok itu 'bertamu' di rumah ku. Meninggalkan istri ku dan ke lima anak ku yang terkejut. Membuat kesan kalau aku adalah laki-laki yang tak bertanggung jawab atas keluarga nya. Dan aku rasa dari situ lah _androphobia _putri ku muncul.

Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia ingin yang perempuan tetap hidup, tapi karena istri ku dan salah satu anak perempuan ku melawan, mereka terbunuh. Menyisakan satu-satu nya putri ku dalam rasa takut dan dendam terhadap ku.

Mungkin akibat stres karena tidak kuat menahan beban mental yang di derita nya, dia jatuh koma selama dua bulan, sebelum akhirnya terbangun di ruang LAB rahasia ku, yang ironi nya sebagai 'obyek' percobaan.

Aku berniat untuk menutup LAB ku, tapi Leon...

Dia menyergapku dan membiusku dengan kloroform. Untung saja aku belajar untuk menahan nafas lama, dan aku berpura-pura pingsan. Aku melihat apa yang dia berupaya lakukan...

Dia mereplika ku-lebih tepatnya-mengubah dirinya sepertiku! Tapi itu akan menghapus memorinya!

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Leon masihlah Leon meski fisiknya adalah diriku. Dia sanggup menjaga memorinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa!? Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya!

Aku pun bangun dan berupaya untuk menghajarnya, tapi aku mendapatkan suatu tusukan mantab di perutku.

"Leon... apa yang kau..."

Tapi jawabannya adalah...

"Itu... bukan nama ku. Nama ku... adalah Rinto." Ucap nya dengan senyum licik di wajah nya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di LAB ku, meninggalkanku untuk mati.

Aku, dengan semua tenaga yang masih tersisa, mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang ku simpan di laci meja ku.

Aku secara diam-diam menulis catatan atas eksperimen kami. Catatan mulai dari kami melakukan eksperimen terhadap _cloning _manusia hingga selesai. Kau tahu kan kalau semua ilmuwan itu punya catatan pribadi, walau itu hanya menyangkut hal-hal gaje dan yang lain nya.

Ku tulis kan sesuatu di sana sebelum pandangan ku menjadi gelap.

**-0o0-**

Begitu aku bangun, aku merasa kalau tubuh ku menjadi lebih ringan dan lebih sehat.

'Apa aku sudah mati?' tanya ku dalam hati.

Namun, aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit di perut ku, tempat dimana Leon memberi ku 'hadiah' perpisahan. Luka di perut ku juga sudah di perban dan itu artinya aku masih hidup. Tapi siapa yang menolong ku?

Lalu, dengan sisa kekayaan ku, aku membangun sebuah sekolah SMA tepat di atas LAB ini. Aku ingin pengetahuan ku bisa dinikmati oleh generasi selanjut nya. Tapi, aku juga ingin menyegel pengetahuan ku tentang "_Project CLONE" _ini, di sini. Di LAB ku yang sebentar lagi akan ku hancur kan.

Setelah sekolah ku selesai dibangun, aku memerintah kan kepada para Guru untuk memisahkan sekolah inin menjadi dua bagian: Laki-laki dan perempuan. Untuk mengantisipasi agar 'dua' orang itu tidak akan bertemu nanti.

Tapi, aku juga memberi pesan kalau aturan ini hanya akan berlaku selama satu tahun, setelah itu tembok yang memisahkan kedua bagian harus dihancur kan.

Seminggu setelah peresmian sekolah ku, dengan aku sendiri sebagai Kepala Sekolah nya, polisi mendatangi ku dan membawa ku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Polisi itu mengatakan kalau 'aku' dituduh telah membunuh keluarga ku sendiri, yang tentu saja TIDAK PERNAH KU LAKUKAN!

Leon!

Aku akan membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap ku dan keluarga ku!

Aku meninggalkan catatan ku di dalam LAB ku hingga aku dibebaskan. Sebuah catatan yang akan mengungkap semua nya. Sebuah catatan yang akan membongkar semua rahasia yang masih tersimpan rapi di ruangan ini. Dan mungkin juga, sebuah catatan yang akan menyatukan 'mereka'.

Sebuah catatan yang ku beri nama...

.

.

.

Xitnor _Report._

_**~The End~**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan SELAMAT karena anda sanggup membaca fic ini sampai selesai! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! #plak**

**Sedikit catatan dari saya... ini fic hasil buatan Yami Nova, menceritakan seluruh kehidupan Rinto dari sudut pandang Rinto.  
**

**Saya hampir gak ngapain-ngapain sih dalam pembuatan fic ini, saya hanya memberikan ide saja, dan fic berjumlah 8000 kata ini telah jadi.**

**Dan karena begitu, _arigatou, _Nova-san!**

**Last Chapter dari fic A Boy And A Girl's Story akan diupdate minggu depan paling cepat setelah penguploadan fic ini. Jadi tunggu terus ya!**

**Dan arigatou for reading!**

**Mind to review?**

**WAJIB! *ketularan nova* #plak**


End file.
